Lights Out
by Carrots and Veggies
Summary: Five Saiyans trapped in Capsule Corp with no power in the whole house. How will they live? And Whats going to happen?! Total CHAOS!
1. Lights out in Capsule Corp!

Hai again! I figured since I'm writing an Action/Adventure story I might as well write a comedy one too! So here yah go! By the way. I own nothing. So don't sue me or anything please? I wished I owned something though. that would be cool. Also. REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS!!!!  
  
Thanks! See yah at the bottom!  
  
Enjoy.  
  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chichi gave a sigh of relief when her bags were finally packed. It had taken her three whole hours to get them done and ready for the car. Why did it take so long you ask? Because she had to give Goten a bath, feed Gokou and Gohan, meaning she had to cook the large dinner, which took about an hour and a half. Then fight Goten on the bath since he figured he was just going to get dirty again so why even bother. Chichi stood struggling with the zipper of her suitcase getting ready to beat the darn thing until it zipped up. When she had it done, (Another thirty munites later) She called into the hallway for Gokou to came and carry it to the car. "Coming Chichi!" she could hear him saying and walking up the stairs. Was he in the kitchen again? She thought and shook her head. Chichi picked up the suitcase and tossed it to Gokou as he entered the room. Not ready for the toss he stumbled back and fell to the ground with a loud thud. "Ow. that hurt." He said standing up rubbing his backside. "Are you ready to go sweetie?" Chichi called from the bathroom gathering up the last of her stuff for the trip. Bulma had invited Chichi to go with her to a stress management class and spend two days at the spa and resort. Chichi agreed to go since she was always under high stress and needed a vacation. No one really had any problem with the two women going except for Vegeta, who complained Bulma wasn't going to be there to fix his dinner or watch the boy. He also hated knowing he was getting extra company, Gokou, Goten and Gohan.  
  
When everything was packed tight in the trunk in the car the small family rode off heading towards Capsule Corp. It had started thundering really badly and the rain was coming down hard. Chichi reached over and turned on the radio. "We interrupt this song to bring you a special report!" The newscaster said. "We have, on are Doppler 2000 radar, the most advanced radar in the world, Thanks to the donation form Hercule." He added. "That a horrible Thunder storm is heading over the planet and everywhere is going to get some rain, and large hail, lighting, and very loud booms of thunder." Goten started laughing in the backseat. "Well that's only obvious." He said. Chichi turned around to Goten and put a finger over her mouth to quiet him down. The reporter continued, "Now the rain is coming down harder." He said. "Back to you Sue."  
  
**************************  
  
  
  
Meanwhile at Capsule Corp.  
  
"Woman I still don't see why Kakkarott has to stay here! He has his own house!" Vegeta argued following Bulma into the living room. Bulma threw something from the couch into her bag and continued walking, Vegeta stalking behind her. "Vegeta, stop pouting. Its only two days, its not going to kill you, Besides Gokou can't cook anyway so they have to stay here." Vegeta stopped walking. What's that supposed to mean? I have to be their cook and maid the whole time?" "If you say so." Bulma said giving a short laugh. She just pictured Vegeta in a maids outfit carring a tray around asking if anyome wanted some tea. "I'm not servent! I'm a Prince and Princes don't serve Third class idiots!!" Vegeta shouted. That had hit a nerve with Bulma she walked over to him her finger out, backing him agienst the wall. "THEY ARE STAYING HERE AND I WILL HEAR NO MORE ABOUT IT, GOT THAT VEGETA?!" She screamed. Vegeta gave a small nod and scooted slowly away from her. Bulma watched him walk away never taking her eyes off him, and truly dared him to say something. Vegeta knew better then that and didn't say anything or grunt until he was out of the room. "Stupid devil woman." He muttered staking off the gravity room. As soon as he reached it the light flickered and went out. "WOMAN!" he screamed. Right at the moment there was a knock on the door and the whole Son family walked in. One by one they all fell tripping over each other. Bulma came into the room and Tripped over Chichi landing on Gohan. After hearing all the commotion Trunks figured they were there and came running into the room, and added to count of people on the floor. He tripped over Bulma and landed on Goten. "OW! Trunks!" Goten said. "Err, sorry Goten." After a few minutes of scrambling about on the floor trying to find everything they finally got up. Then Vegeta entered the room, tripped and everything happened all over again.  
  
An hour later.  
  
"Well I guess there isn't going to be any power tonight, so its up to you boys to figure out something to light up the rooms with." Bulma said. "Were leaving now, and we'll be back wnesday." Chichi added. Goten ran over and gove Chichi a hug then followed Trunks into his room to find a light. Gohan followed both boys back saying "Bye" to his mother as he went around the corner. Bulma walked over to Vegeta and gave him a hug then walked out side to the cab heading to the airport saying bye. Chichi gave Gokou a hug then left shutting the door behind her, saying bye just has Bulma had done.  
  
Now both women had left the house and Vegeta and Gokou stood alone in the hallway. Vegeta gave a sign and started off into the living room. At the moment Gokou felt like doing the same thing and headed into the living room as well, but the two didn't realize that the entrance was too small for them both to fit threw and collided bumping noses and heads. "Kakkarott!" Vegeta yelled rubbing his sore nose. "What? It wasn't my fault." Gokou said rubbing his head and entering the living room only to trip over the table and fall flat on is face. Vegeta didn't see him trip, (Of course it was pitch black) and Tripped over the taller Saiyan landing on his face. "Kakkarott." he said his voice was muffed in the carpet. "Heh. Sorry Vegeta." Gokou said. The rest of the their time was spent sitting in the darkened living room. Vegeta didn't want to sit next to Gokou so sat on the couch opposite to him, or so he thought. He actually took the same couch as Gokou both sitting on each end, silent. Until-- "Uh dad," Trunks started entering the room. "Where are all the flashlights and stuff?" "How am I suppose to know?" Vegeta answered rolling his eyes. "Did you check the womans lab?" Trunks nodded. "Well did you?" Vegeta asked again getting annoyed. "Yes! I nodded my head!" Trunks said crossing his arms and turning away. "Boy, its darker then night in here how am I to see that?" "That's true." Trunks said and laughed. "You have been hanging around Kakkarotts brat to long." Vegeta said. "Did you check the womans lab?" "Yep. Nothing." "This is ridiculous." Vegeta scooted more on the couch and crossed his arms. "How are we supposed to see now?" He asked his tone was very gruff and very annoyed. Goten walked over to the same couch the older Saiyan were seated on and jumped on it. He really didn't know if it was a couch though, but he thought he would take the chance. He landed right between Gokou and Vegeta. "Who's that?" Gokou said. "Just me dad." "Okay. Just wondering." "Kakkarott are you on this couch too?" "Which couch Vegeta?" "This one." "Which one?" "This one." "Which one?" There was a small growl then. "THIS ONE!" Vegeta shouted and clenched his fist like he wanted to punch something.or someone. Gokou let out a chuckle. He loved messing with Vegeta, even if it meant making him very angry. Just like Trunks and Goten, Gokou thought it was funny seeing the little pain pop out of his forehead. It might have been dark in there, but Gokou know the vein was out, that why he chuckled. Vegeta didn't think it was that funny and just grunted as to give a warning sign. Gohan walked carefully over to an armchair and sat down not touching or breaking anything. He sat there in silence bored out of his mind. Trunks just sat down where he was and said nothing. He had never been this quiet before, but he was bored so he had to be. "I know!" Goten said jumping up from the couch. "Lets play flashlight tag!" He finished. Everyone turned to stare at Goten, sweat drops forming on their heads. "We don't have flashlights stupid." Trunks said. "Oh yeah." "Wait! Dad we can turn the lighting on in the basement!" Trunks said excitedly. He ran over to Vegeta, tripped on Gohans foot and landed in Vegetas lap knocking the whole couch over. Gokou, Goten, Vegeta, and Trunks rolled backwards about three times then stopped. Gohan tried hard to hold in the laugh but it slipped and he started cracking up. "BOY!" "Sorry." Trunks said. Vegeta reached out to slap Trunks in the back of the head, but missed and hit Goten instead. Goten thought it was Trunks and hit back this time punching Vegeta in the face. Vegeta went back to retaliate on whoever had just punched him when both boys ducked out of the way and he hit Gokou This went on for about an hour until all four of them were brushed up and bleeding, and Gohan was getting sick from laughing so hard. When the Punching war finally stopped all five of the decided to check out the basement like Trunks had suggested. So they all got up and left the living room walking very carefully. They were all huddled together heading down the long hall. Once and a while you would here a 'grunt' or and 'ow' from someone either hitting the table of stepping on someone's foot.  
  
Then the reached the basement door only Vegeta wasn't with them anymore.  
  
  
  
*************  
  
Hullo again! What did you think? Oh the suspense! O.o; Rite.. Don't ask. anyways please REVIEW!  
  
THANKS!! REVIEW!!! 


	2. Attack of the killer Washing Machine! Li...

Haiyaz again! Thanks for the reviews people I really liked them! About Ch 1 I had a problem with the Word program and it totally messed up my writing, and this one will probably be the same way. So sorry about the paragraph and such, I'm trying to fix it.  
  
Now Enjoy!  
  
  
  
***************  
  
The bubbles came out one by one from the washing machine floating everywhere, landing on everything. Soon the basement was so full of bubbles you could literally swim threw them. Vegeta fought his way in the bubbles finally reaching the basement stairs. He placed his foot on the second step, slipped backwards landing on his head. Cursing and banging the floor with his hands he slowly got up, rubbed his head and started for the heads again. He swung his hands in front of him clearing the bubbles and slipped yet again. This time twisting in the air and landing flat on his face. He lay there a moment wondering how he got himself into that mess. "The woman." he thought. It's her fault he over loaded the washing machine with WAY too much soap. It's her fault he was laying flat on the floor, bubbles all over him. And it's her fault he could get up the blasted stairs without falling! Of course the Prince never admitting defeat slowly got up once more, for the third time and tried the stairs. This time he grabbed the banister and climbed carefully, but slowly. When he reached the top on the basement door he turned the handle and was free. Vegeta took a step forward then realized the truth. He could have flown up the whole time! He cursed himself and stumped down the hallway pouting like a little kid. He would never go back into that basement again, for now it was his enemy, it was out to get him and make him look stupid again.  
  
************  
  
Vegeta shuddered in the back part of the closet remembering that dreadful day. All those bubbles all that slipping and sliding he would never risk it again. It wasn't fear that drove him away it was the thought of the bubbles, and the washing machine. How he'd love to get his hands on that stupid contraption. He could hear the others in the hall talking and looking for him, but Vegeta was just too proud to let them know he didn't want to go there.  
  
"Dad come out, come out wherever you are." Trunks said in a singsong voice. He walked around to the other end of the hall holding on to the wall for balance, and so he wouldn't trip. "Hey Mr. Trunks dad come out." Goten now started calling and headed down the hallway. The two collided in front of the closet and Vegeta could here them both say 'Ow' then Trunk start yelling at Goten who started apologizing. "Both of you stop it. We have to work together or the lights may never come on again." Gokou said to both boys his voice had gone slightly eerie. Trunks and Goten stopped arguing and just starred at each other. It might have been pitch black in there but they knew they were looking at each other, and then they looked to where they heard Good voice. Both saying, "Uh.Yeah."  
  
Once everyone was at the basement door, (except for Vegeta.) Gokou turned the doorknob and the door opened. A soft creaking noise was made then a small bang as the door hit the wall. All four Saiyan peered down into the darkened basement not knowing what to expect or see. It was quiet for a while and Vegeta figured they had all gone down that's when he decided to join them. He wasn't going to let a little thing like bubbles bother him. No he was going to charge down their full force and rip that washing machine to pieces if it bothered him. Or even if it made a noise. So he busted down the closet door, which made the other four Saiyans at the basement door jump, then came hurtling down the hallway luckily missing everything to trip on, and lunged himself at the basement door letting out a war cry. Of course the others did sense him coming, but were too late to react on the situation and were, and all of them toppled down the flight of twenty stairs landing on top of each other, legs and arms sticking out everywhere. Gohan was the first one to actually stand up and dust himself off. Followed by Trunks and Goten who were in the middle smashed like a hamburger. Then Gokou was the next one to get up brushing himself off like Gohan did. Vegeta got up slowly and took last place, for he was on the bottom of the pile. "What do you think this is pile on the Price day?!" He shouted at all of them. There was another set of silence following the Princes yells, then a thud, and a noise Vegeta knew all to well. The washing machine had started. It seems that when Gokou had gotten up he tripped over something, (Probably the laundry basket) and trying to catch himself fell onto the washing machine, therefore turning it on. Vegeta let out another war cry and charged the washing machine, but of course it was pitch black in the basement so he tripped, went flying and landed in it instead. There was a scream of anger as Vegeta jumped out of the machine landed outside of it and attacked. Goten, Trunks, Gohan, and Gokou who was now standing at starred at Vegeta, all of them sweat dropping. "I.I.I Think we should leave him alone." Gohan said. "Yeah.Heh." Goten said. "Uh.Dad has gone wacko." Trunks added. "I think Vegeta need his time alone now guys, he seems to have some issues with the washing machine." Gokou said pushing the boys down the basement hallway. They left Vegeta still beating the you know what out of the poor machine. The other Saiyans finally reached the other end of the basement and feeling their way on the last wall they felt the circuit breaker. Gohan of course, being the only one who truly understood how to work it opened it up to get a good look. A small emergency light popped on inside and lit it up. Before Gohan could get his hands on it and possibly fix the light problem, the light came on lighting the whole basement. Everyone smiled. "The power came on!" Goten shouted. "The storm must be over!" Trunks called. Then there was a very loud roar of thunder, the lights flickered then went out causing everyone to hang their head. "Must have been the eye of the storm." Gokou said all pouty. Trunks crossed his arms and glared at the darkness as a flash of lighting came across the window and lit his face up. "We might as well go back upstairs." Goten said and started down the hallway. They followed him to the bottom of the stairs passed Vegeta who was still going to town on the washing machine. Yellow sparks were coming from him as he just kept pounding harder and harder. Once again they all stopped and starred in that direction.  
  
**********************  
  
  
  
An hour later they were all (Except for Vegeta) sitting on the couch doing nothing. It had to be sometime around midnight when they all decided to go to bed leaving Vegeta up still battling the washing machine. Some how he had gotten bubbles to come out of it and were trying to fight them too. Trunks felt his way down the hall to the guest bedroom and entered it. Gokou, Goten and Gohan stuff was already there so they changed into their PJ's and went to bed. This meant Gohan got the mini couch in the corner, Goten got the floor, and Gokou got the bed. Gohan would have willing taken the floor, but since there were no lights he didn't want to be stepped on. There was another loud clap of thunder and a dangerous bolt of lighting threw the window. Goten watched the window until he couldn't hold his eyes open anymore and fell asleep. 


	3. Red eyed Vegeta?! Lets go out to dinner!

Sorry about the wait, but here you go!  
  
ENJOY!  
  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning wasn't a very peaceful one; in fact it looked like night had never left. The thunderstorm had never ended and the dark clouds had never gone away. It was like the storm never wanted to leave West city, and never wanted the sun to shine its bright rays on Capsule Corp again. In the back of the building past the kitchen, and the living room four Saiyans were still fast asleep very comfortable in their soft beds. The only one that wasn't asleep was Vegeta who was still pounding away on the washing machine. He had nearly destroyed it and was now Finial flashing it to nothing land. The thunderstorm went perfectly with the rage he shared for the darned washing machine.  
  
Around nine thirty something good had decided he had slept enough and got up. After getting dressed in his favorite outfit, you know what it is, he went into the kitchen to get something to eat. Gokou opened the first cupboard and found nothing, and then he moved to the next cupboard and still found nothing. A moment of panic passed threw the Saiyans body and he now start on every other cupboard in the kitchen.  
  
Nothing was found, all the food was missing. Gokou ran out of the kitchen and to the basement door. He jogged down the stairs hoping just maybe the Briefs stored food down there, he and Chichi stored food in their basement. But the only thing he found was Vegeta pounding on the poor helpless washing machine in pitch-blackness. There were no lights in basement and since it was dark outside no sunlight filled it either.  
  
"Hmm." Gokou thought. "Maybe Vegeta knows were some food is." Slowly he felt his way over to Vegeta, but didn't see the vacuum on the floor, tripped landed on the Saiyan Prince who slammed into the ground with a thud. "WHAT THE?!" Vegeta shouted and pushed Gokou off him. "Kakkarott is that you?! What in the world are you doing?!?!" Gokou gave a nervous chuckle and stood up slowly brushing himself off.  
  
"I was looking for something to eat." He said. Vegeta let out a low growl and crossed his arms. "NO! You were trying to interfere with my battle! I KNOW YOU KAKKAROTT!" he shouted now getting very angry. It might have been dark in there, but Gokou would have bet a million dollars the tiny vein in Vegetas forehead was out and throbbing. He wanted to laugh, but remembered how made the shorted Saiyan was and decided not to. For his own safety.  
  
Slowly but surely Gokou made his way around Vegeta keeping his energy down so the Prince couldn't sense him. He wanted to leave the basement because the way Vegeta was acting was pretty scary, even if you were the strongest man in the universe. Gokou had sworn he saw Vegetas eyes glow a bright red when he tripped him up. Gokou finally reached the stairs and headed up them slowly when-  
  
CRACK.  
  
Gokou turned around and heard Vegeta start at the stairs so he moved a little fasted when-  
  
CRACK.  
  
At this point he wanted to curse the stupid stairs, for he knew if Vegeta caught him then they were going to fight. It wouldn't have bothered Gokou much if he had something to eat, but he hadn't so it bothered him.  
  
CRACK.  
  
Another stupid stair. Vegeta heard this and started up them himself. Gokou decided to run up the stairs now, which seemed like they were never going to end. He heard the second to bottom stair crack and knew Vegeta was on his way up. "Why did I bother him?" Gokou asked his self. "Because you were hungry." he answered himself. Gokou reached the last stair and gave a sign of happiness. He was so happy to finally be leaving the darkness of the basement, and be leaving Vegeta he didn't even notice the puddle of water on the stair.  
  
His foot slipped out from under him and he went backwards. A loud thud, thump, thud, then another thump there was a yell and another thud. Gokou had slipped on the water puddle, fallen backwards landed on Vegeta who yelled of surprise and anger, then slammed into the ground using Vegeta as a spotter. Gokou didn't need telling twice before he jumped off the VERY angry Prince and flew up the stairs full speed slamming the basement door as he did so.  
  
**************** Later that day.  
  
****************  
  
Afternoon had arrived sooner then anyone expected. Goten and Trunks were in the living room playing cards with the little light they could find. The card game was going ok until Trunks threw a fit when Goten beat him again for the forth time.  
  
"You cheated Goten." Trunks said. "I did not Trunks! Your just a sore loser!" Goten stuck his tong out at Trunks who grabbed it and wouldn't let go. "Twunks! Wet go! Wet go!" Goten said. The two went at it for another thirty minutes before agreeing nobody one. Gohan was in the kitchen reading a science book and writing down notes when Gokou came in walking around very slow.  
  
"Whats up dad?" Gohan called. "I'm hungry." Gokou answered. Gohan might have been half Saiyan but he learned how to conquer the hunger of one. Probably because he hadn't trained for a long time. "Then get something to eat." Gohan said. "Can't.no food.in house." Gohan let a sign then put his book down and smiled, an idea had just hit him!  
  
"Lets go out and eat!" he said. Gokous eyes sprang opens and he jumped up. "Great idea son!" he said then flew out of the kitchen, and out the door calling Trunks and Goten as he did so. This is what he said, "Comeonboysweregoingouttoeat!" Both boys looked up and blinked. "Huh?" they said. Gohan knocked on the basement door then opened it. A pair of red eyes looked up at him from the bottom. "Uhh. V-vegeta.? Is that you.?" he asked very unsure.  
  
"What do you want brat?!" Vegeta yelled up the stairs. "Were going out to eat come on!" Gohan then ran away from the door scared out of his wits. He passed Goten and Trunks saying the same thing as Gokou did. "Comeonboysweregoingouttoeat!" And again Both boys blinked and said, "Huh?"  
  
It wasn't until Vegeta came out of the basement the boys moved. Goten and Trunks starred in horror at the princes glowing red eyes and dazed look on his face. Why did he have glowing red eyes you're thinking, No one knows something must have happen while he was in the basement..  
  
So now that the boys were in the car, all the were waiting for was Vegeta. When he entered everyone scooted over to the right side starring at him. Vegeta pulled out the car keys, turned on the car and they drove off to the restaurant.  
  
*****************  
  
  
  
Whats going to happen!??!?! DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN!!!  
  
Check out next chapter to find out! 


End file.
